Broken
by thestonedwolf
Summary: "Will you still...If I'm broken?" ... "Effy, I'm going to love you broken or not."..."Don't you dare do this to me Eff. SAM HURRY SHE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD!" I'm not one for long summaries so: Effy Stonem hurt herself and the only one who can find out what happened is Dean Winchester. Dean/Effy - rated T but could be M if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm lying on the ground, without him. Cold, alone, unprotected, but most of all I'm scared. What if he doesn't come home? If I've driven him away, forever.

My thoughts evade everything. Arguments that have been long gone. Memories stain like the blood on my hands. Helpless and alone I wash my hands of their blood, the arguments that will never end. "You killed us Effy, you killed me." The voices inside my head callout "Killer, murder, wrong." I am wrong. I hear a distant call of my name "Eff, you home? Effy! Where are you? Effy! "Doors clash and footsteps grow as the voice gets closer." Elizabeth, are you-"

"- It's Effy, not Elizabeth." Two voices call my name now forever repeating, " Effy, sweetheart it's me, where are you?" the door to the bathroom clicks as the voice becomes a face, "In here," I whisper. "Oh Effy what have you done, what have you done?" another silly question. "They wanted me, they needed me, and so I helped them." The red stains on my hands would come off but would the guilt on my mind? "Sammy get me a...ah … a towel, a needle, and some thread, oh and a whiskey for Me." his voice calmed me, his smooth hands on my young skin, soothing my panic. "It will be ok, Effy look at me. I'm going to help you." as I looked into his eyes I could see the pain, the burden, and all the kindness. "Will you still...If I'm broken?" As if he read my mind he knew what I needed to hear and also the amount of pure happiness he could give me with that one answer. "Effy, I'm going to love you broken or not."

The seconds passed as we waited for Sam to bring the 'medical equipment', I could tell Dean was getting nervous because of the giant pool of blood that was only increasing, but my mind was slowly getting harder to understand, and the darkness started to flood in. "Don't you dare do this to me Eff. SAM HURRY SHE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD!" The shout woke me for a while and Dean continued to whisper "Please be ok, please be alright."

It felt like we waited for a year but in reality it was only seconds, the needle and thread clanged against the cold floor as the whiskey was poured over my wrists to sterilize them. "Clean it up Sammy please clean it all up." Dean's voice went from calm to panic in a matter of seconds, and it scared me. "Dean look at her, she's scared, and you need to take a break. Let me do that." Sam jumped into help mode and calmed me down as Dean mopped up my blood with as many towels and shirts as possible. After many minutes of endless screaming the blood had stopped, and my wrists had bandages over the damage. Dean had started to wrap his arms around me and in the start I thought it was for me, but I realized he needed to hold something or he would crumble. I was happy for that something to be me.

I woke to the cold morning air blowing through a window; I was warm except the feeling of Ice touching my palm. Dean was freezing cold and beside my bed holding my hand while I slept. "Sam?" I called out hoping the Moose was somewhere here. I heard a baby monitor going nuts in the kitchen. "Hold on, she might still be in shock. Let Sam get Dean up first." A voice I could recognize as my Mother was talking, talking to a person. "Why can't I see her? She needs me." Freddie? I almost cried at the painful thought in my head, the night he found out about the two brothers from out of town. "He has no right to hold her hand. He has no right to sit by her side." Freddie wouldn't shut up. Tears started to form on my face as the stairs creaked under the Moose's weight. "Morning, Elizabeth." Sam refused to use my preferred name, because he had some elaborate reason to think I hid behind this imaginary girl called Effy. "He's cold," I couldn't sniff out much more before Deans eyes opened. "Shove over Eff," he croaked his skin was like solid ice as he touched me from under the duvet. "You alright now Princess? Or do you want something to eat?" Sam smirked at my mother as she hurried up to see me. "Can I come down too?" I asked knowing Sam would say no, Mum would advise against it, and Dean would carry me down in full bridal form.

"Sweetheart do you think that is the best thing to do?" Mum was letting me decide for myself, do I face the kitchen table or do I stay here with Dean for a while longer? Dean smiled and looked at Sam "She can't hurt herself with toast Sammy." I giggled and let Dean wrap himself in my duvet before picking me up to. "I love you Eff." he whispered into my ear, "I will never stop loving you." and with that he kissed my forehead and descended down the stairs.

"Now Effy what would you like to eat? Toast, cereal, or soup?" Mum led In front and stopped by the kitchen door to let Sam through first. My brain passed this over as a simple kind hearted gesture, but the truth was it was so the giant could stop Freddie from killing Dean. "Effy?" I curled into Dean's chest as his voice rumbled underneath me. "Freddie is here to see you." That name brought the bad memories flooding back, "I don't want him here. Get him out, Mum get him out, please." My voice was only herd by Dean because of my curled up position. "Sammy, get him out."

"Effy I only did what you asked, don't you dare let me take the blame- "His cries for my forgiveness stopped as Sam closed the door. "He's gone, you're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

That moment I asked for his help, I knew there was a storm coming. A rain so heavy it would crush me, but I continued on . "Daemones veni quaeso. Habere caro mea, corpus et anima. Corpus meum ita ut ego do vobis necnon omnes alii ad venisse. Excipio vobis." I cut open my palm and filled the bowl with blood, my blood. "Eff I'm not sure about this part." Freddie was quaking in is skater shoes, "Just a little blood, a little flesh too. It's just a finger Freddie." with the butchers knife in his hand and my had held out on the table, the suspense was unbearable.

" Aw sweetheart you don't have to cut that off. The blood will do." I spun around to look the person in the eye, more like Demon. " The name's Crowley, King of Hell sweetheart." Freddie was slowly stepping away. I stopped remembering the pain and darkness right up until the Winchester brothers came knocking. The house was a mess and I was lying on the stairs naked and with Freddie. The voice in my head slowly hummed "you have the reins child, don't do anything silly." A small clicking came from the door as I opened it to see two suits. " Hi detective Jones, and Jones, no relation. We are here to investigate the premises." My mind flicked to the common way of thinking, police are at my house, and it's a total drug cave. " do you have a warrant?" I then realized I was wrapped up in a duvet, and nothing else. Underage sex? " I'll take it from here princess." the voice in my head said again.

"Effy, stop it with the dark stuff, It's time to stop playing." I could hear, see ,feel, but I had no control. "but this is me now, If you don't like it you might as well fuck off." I couldn't believe the words coming from my own mouth. My Freddie, gone now. I started to scratch the walls of my control fighting the Devil inside " GET OUT!" I screamed, but all that came out was "hush little one we aren't finished yet." I'm going to call the Winchesters and your going to use that little snach to get one, like a cat to fish. The Demon laughed at his own little joke. Phones ringing and voices in my head, or even my own voice in someone else's head.

" Separate them sweetheart. Make one go far away. I'll be back later, I do have hell to run." In a flash of red smoke the Demon was gone. The door clicked and the footsteps grew as the last of the red smoke disappeared. I felt really sick, as if I hadn't eaten in months. I moved my feet and hands before I feinted. The empty feeling as I fell was unbearable, like an empty circus tent. The silence, the cold, the endless need for oxygen. "Sammy in here." one called out, his strong arms curling around my falling body.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* I'm awake and breathing. Hungry but most of all confused. " nurse, she's awake! Sammy get the bloody doctors."

I can't breathe, I can't move without pulling on some IV line. Panic spreads like wild fire… *BEEP* * BEEP* My IV lines rip out and I start to see blood. My blood, pouring out. "DOCTOR! Fuck, Effy don't panic just calm down." The mans hands hold on to where I am bleeding from and I try to swallow but something is stopping my throat from functioning. "You have a breathing tube in, just sit still for a while." I can't remember who this person is, or why they are here but I listen to him.

"Sorry 'bout the delay Miss Stonem. I'm just going to remove the breathing tube now." the ache in my throat as the tube was pulled out was unbearable, I think I screamed, I just don't remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey I got kind of stuck with this chapter so I would love some reviews and maybe a bit of what people want to happen to Effy and Dean. _ **

.com

We sat on the couch all day and Dean left after I had fallen asleep. I had forgotten what had happened. It never happened. I was going to be safe now.

Ever since Sam and Dean arrived things started to work out, but school was closer than we anticipated and Dean couldn't just follow me around. Also Freddie goes to school.

"It never happened, It never happened." Effy was whispering in her sleep every time I left, but tonight it was different the words changed and it didn't sound like her normal ramble. "It never happened, you never happened." the wall was crumbling under the weight of tomorrow and the long walk to her school. "It never happened, he never happened…" Her bright eyes glistened as she woke up from whatever nightmare she had just had. I knew they were nightmares because she only repeated those sentences, " Morning Eff, Eggs or cereal. Your mum left early." She didn't have long to adjust but Effy looked like she was coping. " on my first day back at school why?" She looked concerned. " just 'cause I said I was going to take you there on the first day for both of us." the smile spread wide as her brain calculated the odds of me getting a job at her school between the odds of people thinking I was young enough to go to school. "Student?" she said as a question but as it happened Sam walked in and he looked five years younger. "Awe Sammy you look adorable." I laughed as he chucked a backpack at me . "yeah student. You get dressed and I will go shave, that sound good." She nodded quickly and bounced out of bed and hit me with a hug only a select few got "thanks Dean I don't know what I would do without you." her lips pressed softly on my cheek and I heard Sam chuckle; "I have a feint Idea of what could happen."

We walked into school hand in hand with Sam tagging along behind, yes Dean was a foot taller than me but Sam was practically half a person above everyone else. The doors of Round view collage had been hooked back for the start of the new semester. Everyone looked at us, two strange guys and Effy Stonem. Never had anyone expected me back so soon and with new friends so quick.

After what had never happened I had pushed all the bad things away, Cook, Panda, Katie, Emily, Naomi, JJ, Thomas and Freddie. All of them just gone like feint nightmares. I had to start fresh.

"Hey Effy, Effy ... who are these guys?" A bouncy girl I used to know launched herself in front of me, Grabbing Deans hand tighter than either of us expected. "You must be Panda Moon, Dean and Sam Winchester, Friends of Effys." Dean distracted Panda for a moment while Sam came up with a genius plan to get far away from her.

"Dean we have to sign in before ten, Effy you were showing us the office." I had never been so grateful for the Moose until now.

"yeah, I'll see you later Panda." My vocal chords iced as we walked away. "I can't do this Dean, There are too many of them." The tears had started to fall like snowflakes cold and slow. "You did good, she didn't notice, It will be alright." His voice soothed my nerves as we pushed into the office.

"Ahh, Miss Stonem we didn't expect you for another few months." the old woman behind the mahogany desk croaked, I almost laughed at her silly jumper when I realized It was my turn to talk now, I had to clear my throat and speak the few words that would get me through the day. "Oh I'm a lot better now, the Doctors think it would be best to have a routine from now on." I tried to smile but It just felt wrong.

_"Don't smile if it doesn't mean anything."_

The flash backs happened again, but it didn't scare me this time. The smiles didn't mean anything unless they were for real.

"That's good. Registration forms and you can choose your classes from the lists on the other side boys," two clipboards with forms. The little pieces that put me out of danger. Out of harms way.

_"Your not broken, Your just a little Breakable."_


End file.
